


Stress Relief

by pari_gin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pari_gin/pseuds/pari_gin
Summary: With the tension in Briggs being so high, Kimblee needs to take some time for some stress relief.
Kudos: 12





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing I wrote in bordem. Hope you enjoy!

A tight feeling in his stomach. The sweat beginning to bead on his neck. He knew he wouldn’t last any much longer than he did now. Kimblee had served most of his time already when it came to his practical baby-sitting within Briggs. Not that he didn't enjoyed teasing the soldiers of this northern fort, terribly obvious of their hatred for him as they suspiciously side eyed him – but he needed release. He needed to be on his own. He needed to do what he wanted.

Finally Miles had finished talking to him. Now, he could go ahead and continue to tease the solider, make him annoyed, watch the slight grit of his teeth, that irritation that made him almost hard – but no. This time he wanted the pleasure selfishly for himself. Kimblee retreated to his bedroom, where the lock of the door seemed to completely and suddenly isolate himself from the rest of the world. A moment to himself, where no one could tell him what to do or how to do it. Something he received so little of.

Upon taking off his outer coat and releasing the constricting scarf, it was obvious the tent in his pants that had already began to beg for the release of stress. His body needed this, and he wasn’t even sure if he would be able to fully get undressed before he began as he gently glided his hand down to the hardness forming in his groin. He lifted his head up slightly as he let out a small groan, fondling himself in his delicate hands, gloves still resting across his skin. His thumb traced the outer seam as he could feel the flesh underneath his fingertip throb.

Kimblee unwillingly pulled his hand away as he loosened his tie, his body aching and tensing to be touched again. Upon loosening his tie, he then gently pulled off his white gloves, revealing his palm arrays to the rest of the empty room. Making his way to the bed, Kimblee sat down on the edge, and went straight back to work.

His eyes closed as he felt his own fingers rest upon the hot area, blood rushing down as he rubbed himself back and forth overtop of his pants. So much heat for such a cold place, and Kimblee bathed in the feeling as the rest of his body began to react as his breaths got harsher. Not wanting to ruin his dress pants, Kimblee undid his buckle, letting the piece of leather fall to the ground with a clink, before unzipping his pants and pulling himself free. Precum had already began to drip from the slit as he rubbed his palm overtop of the head, his skin luckily not as cold as the rest of his body due to his gloves, but the feeling was still a shock as he inhaled quickly. Smearing the precum over his hand, he brought it down to the rest of his cock, coating it softly as his body jumped at his soft grip. Has it really been this long since he’d touched himself? 

His hand began to move back and forth across his shaft, his breaths growing unsteady as he did so. He scooted back, laying against the bed as his head was able to rest upon a pillow. His other hand inched down as he arched his body, allowing it to cup his balls and roll them in his hand, goosebumps covering his body as he moaned deeply, his fingers brushing against his taint. More precum had begun to spill out and his movements got a lot more easier. He couldn’t help the need as the hand on his balls pulled down the rest of his pants and underwear before sticking his own two fingers into his mouth. Kimblee's wet tongue rolled around them, getting them as wet as he could before he pulled them out with a pop. Rolling over onto his side, he rubbed behind him as his finger coated his entrance, before slowly pushing in. It wasn't much lubrication, but it'll have to do. He couldn’t help his own pleasured yell that exited his lips as his face began getting flushed with excitement, his heart racing. Fingering himself faster, in and out of the tight ring, Kimblee squeezed himself tighter, moving faster, until – until –

His body convulsed as he let out a loud moan, unable to keep it in as white heat spilled out onto his hand and sheets. With his finger shoved deeply inside of him, his body continued to contract until he finally began stopped thrusting. His hair now look disheveled from pressing his face into the bed as he looked at the cum that coated himself and his now unclean blanket.

“Guess I’ll have to ask for a new one.”


End file.
